Ginny's Diary: Becoming Ginny Weasley
by Strawberry Potter
Summary: Ginevra Weasley loves Harry when she first sees him while dropping off her brothers. But how will she get him to notice her?
1. Chapter 1

I knew it. I knew that Harry and I were meant to be. As soon as I saw him go onto the train in his first year, I knew. But he'd never take me as I was! My name was Ginevra. I had short, bright red hair. I wasn't like that Cho girl. I was me, Ginevra Weasley. I wasn't rich, like Ron described Harry. I wasn't beautiful. So what could I do?! I wanted Harry to like me for who I was…which took a love potion out of the question. I decided to wait, and that was probably the best idea ever.

My Transformation:

After hours shut up in my room I finally have come up with a new name. Ginny. Oh, it just rolls off my tongue.

"GINEVRRRRA!!"

"Coming Mum!"

I clamber down the stairs and see Mum with a bunch of old sweaters.

"Try these on Gin—"

"Ny! Ginny!"

Mum dropped her basket of sweaters. She stared long and hard at me, never daring to blink. I understood her unspoken communication. She wanted me too explain.

"It's lighter and shorter!" I invent wildly. Mum does not need to know about my obsession with Harry Potter until we're married and vacationing in Costa Rica. "Well _Ginny_ dear! If that's more comfortable for you, then I can't do anything about it. Why don't you try these on, _Ginny_?" Oh god! Is Mum going to enunciate my name forever? It'd better stop. "Mum…. those sweaters are…GHASTLY!" Mum stared hard at me again. "I bought just the right book in Flourish and Blott's that might fix this up." She sets down the basket and walks over to the bookshelf. After sorting and clattering books, she pulls out a brand new looking book called, _Wandwork for Worn Out, Working Witches: The Beauty Guide. _She opens it and shuffles through some pages until she finds what she's looking for. She picks up her wand and jabs it hard. The sweaters immediately transform. Loose threads connect, faded color appears, ugly trim vanishes and those sweaters are beautiful. Just the way I want to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Name is now Ginny. Not Ginevra!

I send off Errol hoping that the response won't be: Dear Ginevra, Hogwarts is great! Wish you could be here Ginevra. Bye Ginevra. Love, Ron. I shake my head. It probably will be. I creep down the stairs and almost fall down when I try to skip the screechy step. I make it down the stairs in one piece; the only sound I can hear is that stupid ghoul. BANG! BANG! CLATTER! SQUEAL! Ugh! That stupid ghoul! I wish we could afford some ghoul remover. But that's like 700 Galleons. I finally reach the kitchen. Mum's wand is in her shabby wand case. I open it up and pull out her wand. Mum and Dad would kill me if they knew I was handling a wand. I creep over to the bookshelf and pull out _Wandwork for Worn Out, Working Witches: The Beauty Guide _and open it to page 91: Hair Beautification. I glance at the page.

Hair Growth Spell- An extremely easy spell, the Hair Growth Spell is guaranteed to work like a miracle. Works best on head. Incantation: Saeta Incrumentum. Wand Movement: Swirl and tap.

I whisper the incantation and do the swirl and tap motion. As I walk to the mirror to see how I look, I feel the hair brushing past my shoulders. The mirror decides to comment. "Dear me! Your hair looks nice! But ah! Those freckles! They ruin you!" Growling angrily, I walk over to the kitchen and stare at the book again. I flip to the table of contents. I find the page I'm looking for and flip to it. Page 62: Blemish Removal.

Freckle Removal Charm- There's two ways to remove freckles by magic. One is to brew a Freckle Removing Potion, which takes 75 years; so most people who brew it don't get to use it. The other is a Freckle Removal Charm- Very simple. Incantation: Locus Abolesco. Wand Movement: Swish and Jab.

"Locus Abolesco!" I mutter, jabbing Mum's wand. I feel a ping of sharp pain, but it goes away quickly and according to the mirror I am, "Beautiful darling! Those freckles were terrible but now you look fantastic!" I nod my head in agreement and put Mum's wand back in the case. I slip the book onto the shelves and just as I reach the first step on the stairs, I HEAR Mum's voice. "Arthur, do you hear something?" she says, panic flooding her voice. After several minutes, Mum managed to wake Dad up. "I'll check!" says Dad. I scurry back down, haunted by the noise of Dad getting of the creaky bed. I hide in the closet. I hear Dad's footsteps coming down the stairs. He turns, heading straight for…the closet! I bury myself under a cloak and the ghoul makes a noise Dad thinks it's from the kitchen and he rushes in. Quiet as a mouse, I duck out of the closet and tiptoe upstairs. Dad comes up after I'm i bed and says to Mum, "Just your imagination." I smile in my sleep. Poor Mum!


End file.
